Super Sonic (Final Smash)
:''This article is about the Final Smash in ''Super Smash Flash 2. For the playable character in the first Super Smash Flash see Super Sonic (SSF), for the character in general, see Super Sonic.'' Super Sonic is 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transforms into a powerful being, making him stronger and faster. Super Sonic has infinite jumps, is much faster, and is nearly invincible. Super Sonic is one of the many Final Forms in the game, which means he is a completely different character who can move around with more powerful attacks and is playable in Final Form Brawl. Due to this appearance, Super Sonic is no longer a separate playable character as he did in the first Super Smash Flash. Super Sonic has golden fur, golden spines and quills and red eyes. Super Sonic's Moveset Normal Ground Attacks *Neutral Combo: Punch, kick, then a spin dash. 3% for each hit and 12% if made all the hits *Down Tilt: Spinnings across the ground with a kick. 7% *Forward Tilt: sends a sweep of wind in front of him. 9% *Upward Tilt: Roundhouse kick. 7% *Downward Smash: Spin dashes to his left and right. 11% *Forward Smash: Wind-up punch. 14% *Upward Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. the same as Sonic's but faster and stronger. 20% if all hits connect. *Dash Attack: Super Sonic dash. 11% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Air: Yellow power barrier. 12% *Forward Air: Raises a foot, then brings it down in an arc in front of him. When opponents touch the arc of his leg and foot, they are very strongly meteor smashed with high knockback and a distinctive "ping" noise similar to the Home-run bat. This is one of the strongest meteor smashes in the game with high base knockback and high knockback scaling. 17% *Backward Air: Midair roundhouse kick. 14% *Upward Air: Extends both of his feet upward and spins. 12% *Downward Air: Falls while aiming his foot downwards. Like Sonic's down air, this move is a Stall-Then-Fall with a long falling distance. This move has a more diagonally downwards path than Sonic's. 10% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out in front of him with his fist. . *Pummel: Punch. 3% for first hit, 2% for remaining hits. *Forward Throw: Same as forward smash. 9% *Backward Throw: Same as forward smash, but backwards. 10% *Upward Throw: Extends both of his feet upward and kicks . 14% *Downward Throw: Rolls on opponent. 12% Other *Ledge Attack: Quickly spin dashes toward opponent. 9% Special Moves Misc. *Taunt: Releases energy around his body *Special Abilities: **Infinite midair jumps **Like in Super smash Flash, when Super Sonic jumps near an enemy, they get attacked. *Theme: The theme that plays while you control Super Sonic is his theme of the same name from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Wins: Hovers above ground facing backward and looks over his shoulder at the screen. *Loses: He angrily punches the air and kick the floor. Gallery ssonic1.png|Sonic getting the Smash Ball ssonic2.png|Sonic surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds. ssonic3.png|Sonic transforming into Super Sonic. ssonic4.png|Super Sonic dashing. ssonic5.png|Super Sonic dash attacking Lloyd ssonic8.png|Super Sonic using his infinite jumps. Super sonic making a tornado.png|Super Sonic making a tornado attacksupersonic.png|Super Sonic about to hit in . Category:Final Smashes Category:Final Forms Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe